


Thank You

by AFY2018



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fandroid, First Kiss, Toothbrush, non-canon, the fucking toothbrush, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five confronts The Android about her newest update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Any Prompts? I do femslash in POI, Wynonna Earp, Lost Girl, Carmilla, etc.

"Hey Five." A casual voice cut in.

The green haired girl turned around from her project and cocked her head. "Android?"

"Yes?"

"You sound different... More casual."

Android nodded and smiled. "I updated my software. I can comfortably portray emotions."

"When did you update?"

"A week ago, how do you like it?" She charismatically asked.

"Well, I liked you before, but this isn't too bad, either." She lied, smiling slightly.

"Your heart rated has increased and your ears are reddish, you're not pleased?" Android stated subconsciously switching back to her original tone. Her eyebrows were raised and she put her hands behind her back.

Five stood up and smiled. "You were perfect before."

"No I wasn't. I was flawed. I was showing signs of a full AI rather than a stunted AI."

"You were a stunted AI with the ability to learn." Five cheerfully strode to the Android and pulled out a file reader from her breast pocket, expanding it and pulling up The Android's file.

"You read my file?" She asked in more of a statement than a question.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Flattering."

Five smiled and read aloud. "It says, 'Android: 168-G4Y-22W-R3S,' you, ' Expmt: 002. Notes:... Watch and note for AI capabilities... It should show signs of comprehension and portrayal of Sentient emotions... For experimental reasons, do not update.'"

"There is nothing wrong with me?"

"Nope." Five said, shaking her head and smiling. "Normal, actually more than that, extraordinary." She looked down and closed the file, putting it back into her vest pocket. "Do you want to revert back to your original form?"

"No, I like this..." Android looked away, calculating her emotions. "Love this me. I don't want to change. I enjoy this me..." She looked back up at her and smiled. "I love this me."

"I do, too."

Android smiled and nodded at her friend's response. "Humans have the most interesting emotions. I enjoy this feeling, love. It's soothing and calming as well as exciting and adventurous."

"That sounds like more than just your system."

Android looked directly at Five, smiling for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it sounds like the emotions humans can form for each other like Two and One or Four and a childhood friend. Or Three and his wife." She looked into Android's dark brown eyes and smiled. "So, is there some one you love?"

"Love?" The Android thought for a few seconds, calculating and recalculating her emotions. She looked at Five. "I did kiss another Android, but there was nothing."

"Then that's not love, who warms your heart?"

"I don't have a heart."

Five smiled and chuckled. "It's a metaphor." She ducked her head and leant against the wall.

"...You." Android said in her matter of fact voice.

"Me? You love me?"

"Yes, was I wrong to say that?"

"No..." Five whispered, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to clear up the misunderstanding while thinking of her next move.

"You seem confused."

"Well... Shit... Screw it." She muttered, bringing Android down into a kiss. 

Five wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. Android brought a hand to the back of Five's shoulder to steady her. Five was the first to pull away, looking up at Android and sheepishly pulling away.

"I bought you something while we were docked." Android excitedly said.

"What?" Five asked, blushing again. Android took out a toothbrush from a compartment on her chest, handing it to her crew member. Five smiled and took it, blushing and softly chuckling. "Thank you, Android."

"Your welcome. It's to thank you for being nice to me."

Android smiled and pecked Five on the lips. The smaller girl kissed back, holding the toothbrush to her chest.


End file.
